Guarding the Amulet of Fire
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Every thousand years, Artemis, Apollo and Athena must choose a set of competent half-bloods to guard the Amulet of Fire. These half-bloods are called the Protectors. The new Protectors must hide the Amulet from Gaea to stop her from using it against the Seven. Alissa St. Pierre and the Protectors must band together to save the Seven and the world. T for violence. During MoA
1. Alissa Prologue

**A/N: The info for the SYOC is at the end of the chapter. I have a nice prologue for you to read first. SYOCs will only be accepted by PM. No reviews.**

The wind whipped through my honey blonde hair, causing me to have to brush it out of my face. The hellhound chasing me just wouldn't die. I'd stabbed it in the flank, I've stabbed its heart, I've done everything. It just won't die. I kept running until I found a cave. If I went into the cave, the hellhound might leave. After about three hours, it finally left.

I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Alissa Anna Jane St. Pierre. I know, long name, but my dad thought it was beautiful.

I never knew my mother. According to my dad, she was a travelling professor of Greek mythology.

My dad, David Arthur Lucas St. Pierre is the nicest guy I've ever met. Which means, by some freaking crazy law, he has the worst luck.

You see, my dad was fired from all his teaching jobs because he apperantly told lies about the Greeks and Romans existing today. His employers fired him for fear he was crazy.

He got into many car accidents, which were never his fault.

His parents were killed in a hurricane when he was nineteen.

My dad told me stories about my mom.

The way her blonde hair fell over her eyes like mine did.

The way her silvery eyes would analyze every detail of someting, trying to figure out how it worked or how to kill it.

How she would talk about Greek mythology late into the night.

My dad never married anyone else.

He died last winter in a bank shooting. I was sent into Lambton County foster care. I was raised in Sarnia, but now, I live on the run.

In my last foster home, the parents had five other children. Emily, Sam, Cody and Ryan were all their own children. Roberta was an old foster child who wanted to stay. They never really paid any attention to me. They left me with their psychotic youngest, Emily, whenever the went out. I finally snapped, packed what little I had in my messanger bag and ran. I made it to Mooretown by morning. My most recent stop was Detroit. I managed to stow away on a boat crossing the St. Clair River. The hellhound tracked me from Detroit to a cave just outside the city. The cave was cold and damp. The light from outside reflected off my glassses and my silver charm bracelet. The light made beautiful displays on the cave walls. I stuck my hand into my backpack, looking for the cellphone my dad bought me before he died. He told me I could use it to play games and take pictures, but he was never going to activate it, because he told me a cellphone was too much of a responsibility. I pressed the power button, and the Galaxy Q lit up. My wallpaper was a picture of my dad and I. His brown hair was flattened by a black cowboy hat, his blue eyes framed by thick glasses. His smile could light up any room he walked into. My honey blonde curls were pulled into a high ponytail, laced through a silver baseball cap, my startling silver-grey eyes framed by thin, modern glasses. We were going to the Trace Adkins concert down by the river. We sang along to nearly every song.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I missed my dad more than I let on.

I clicked the icon for my photo gallery and scrolled through the pictures of my dad, my old pet dalmations Artemis and Apollo, my old school, St. Ben's, and my old friends Victoria, Bailei, Vanessa, Karlie and Mikayla. My friends had trown me a party for my last birthday with them before I went into foster care.

I shut off my phone and placed it in my sweater pocket. I fished around my backpack, looking for my stash of goldfish crackers I'd stolen from my old foster family. I popped a few in my mouth and pulled my sweater around me. I fell asleep in that cave, shivering and starving. That night, I had a dream.

_There was a group of maybe nine, ten kids, standing in a white walled room. The girl at the front looked like me._

_"Protectors, we must figure out a way to keep the Amulet of Fire away from Gaea. She cannot gain ownership of such a powerful item!" the girl spoke. She was me! But what was this 'Amulet of Fire' and who is Gaea? _

_I was walking alone in a corridor, shivering. The air felt unaturally cold here. The darkeness enveloped every corner of the room, making it feel eerie. _

_"Alissa Anna Jane come to me!" a coice hissed from nowhere._

_I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't work._

_"The Amulet of Fire will be mine, and your measly protectors will not be able to stop me!" the voice laughed. It was barely feminine, backed by a hiss._

I awoke with a start. Never had my dreams been that bad. The voice made me shiver. It sounded like it was coming from the dirt. Outside, it looked to be about noon, the sun shining high in the sky. I placed my belongings in my backpack and headed to the great beyond.

**A/N: Alright, this story is kind of a mini AU set during MoA. The Amulet of Fire is something I made up for the purpose of the story.**

**SYOC Rules:**

**1. Absolutly no Mary Sues. None.**

**2. No children of Hestia, Artemis, Hera or any other maidens.**

**3. No children of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. The oath is still newly abholished.**

**4. The more details, the better. No sketchy applicatons.**

**5. I only need eight or nine people, so I will only take that many.**

**6. No children of Kronos, Atlas or any other Titan.**

**7. I will not accept people who use improper grammer. It bugs me, thus I won't accept anyone who uses it.**

**8. Write 'Dr. Spencer Reid, PhD' on the top of your application if you read all the rules.**

**My OC:**

**Name: **Alissa Anna Jane St. Pierre

**Age: **13

**Godly Parent: **Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Arts and Crafts

**Mortal Parent: **David Arthur Lucas St. Pierre

**Weapon: **Thanatos and Prostatis, sword and sheild pair

**Abilities: **Control over art supplies, books and owls. Eidetic memort

**Appearance: **Waist lengt honey blonde curls, silvery eyes framed by thin glasses, many freckles. 5'7", pale skin.

**Favourite Outfit: **Silver spaghetti strap tank top with a white and black owl on the front, black skinny jeans and caramel coloured cowboy boots.

**Personality: **Fierce, fiesty, determined, agile, shy

**Likes: **Crime television, Sci-Fi novels, dogs, silence

**Dislikes: **Reality televison, mistreated books, cats, noise

**Fears:**Spiders, heights

**History:** Alissa's dad died in a bank shooting. She runs away from foster homes.

**Extras: **Alissa has a crush on Nico di Angelo, the mysterious son of Hades.

**Form**

**Name**

**Age**

**Godly Parent**

**Mortal Parent**

**Weapon**

**Abilities**

**Appearance**

**Favourite Outfit**

**Personality**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Fears**

**History**

**Extras**


	2. Rosalia Prologue

**A/N: Alright, I have four people so far, so the SYOC is still open. I need four or five more people. Now, a prologue for each character. **

Lying in bed in the Erebus cabin is boring. Take it from a girl who knows.

My name is Rosalia Arcuri, sole daughter of Erebus. I've been at camp for five years now, ever since that Italian _empousai _attacked my mom and me when I was ten.

You see, I was born in Italy. My mom and I moved to America when I was ten, because of a few _empousai _and a few Dracaene. New York is alright, but I miss my grandparents back in Italy.

La notte nera è il mio amico, la luce del giorno è un mercenario was scribbled on my wall, above the bunk. It's the Erebus motto, but in Italian, my native tongue. It means 'The dark night is my friend, the daylight is a mercinery.'

Last night, I had an IM message with my mother. She told me that my stepfather, Alex, was deployed in the war. The only war I care about right now is the Second Giant War. The cabins all around are on high alert, waiting for the Romans to attack. The shadows are uneasy. They told me that they can see the Romans planning the attack from a campground.

As the daughter of Erebus, I can speak to the shadows. They tell me things about enemies foreign and enemies domestic that we need to worry about. The shadows are actually very conversational, even though that son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, runs through them all the time.

Exiting the cabin, I headed to the beach to think. The stars and the darkness help my mind concentrate. The beach sand looks gorgeous next to the sparkling waters of Long Island Sound.

"Hey, this spot taken?" came a smooth, calm voice from behind me.

"No, you can sit." I replied dryly. The boy sat down next to me. He had shaggy blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, a perfect tan and a crooked grin. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen.

"My name's Andy. My sisters, Alliyah and Arianna, sent me over here to give you something." The boy stated, handing me a letter. It was in a simple black envelope. My name, Rosalia Arcuri, was scrawled on the back in silver ink. The letter read:

_Rosalia Arcuri, figlia di Erebo, sei stato scelto da Lady Athena, Artemide e Lady Signore Apollo come protettore. Si prega di essere al tempio di Atena sull'Olimpo Mercoledì prossimo alle sette per soddisfare le altre protezioni. Vieni da solo._

I reread the letter to check if I was seeing things, and confirmed what I read. I turned back to Andy, but he was gone. I tucked the letter into my pocket and went back to bed.

The next morning, the camp was frantic. Apperantly, a harpy had nearly eaten someone last night for being out after curfew. When the harpy moved towards him, he was engulfed in a bright, golden light and disappeared. Ella had told the story in great detail. The blonde hair of the boy, right down to his beige cargos and wrinkled green polo. She had described Andy, the cryptic boy from last night. I put two and two together. Last night, I had talked to Lord Apollo. My mind, which is usually collected and calm, was whirring a mile a minute trying to figure out why he came to visit me. The letter said something about Lord Apollo… Andy said he had sisters, Arianna and Alliyah. They must mean Artemis and Athena, Zeus' other two Olympian children. I gasped. Three Olympians had summoned me to a temple on Olympus. If I denied, I'd most likely be fried.

Great.

The rest of the day, I tried to figure out why they would want me, a fiercely loyal daughter of the god of darkness. I had nothing. I went to sleep that night in thought. To follow Murphy's Law, I had a demigod dream last night.

_I was standing in a room with about eight or nine other people. A girl with honey blonde curls and glasses stood up and spoke._

"_Protectors, we must figure out a way to keep the Amulet of Fire away from Gaea. She cannot gain ownership of such a powerful item!" spoke the girl. Her voice sounded confident and collected, like a child of Athena. Gaea was the threat the Seven were trying to defeat. But what was the Amulet of Fire? _

_I was in a bright, overly cheery field somewhere in Kansas. The flowers turned a sickly brown colour and began to speak._

"_Rosalia Bianca, come to me! Join me!" the flowers hissed. The voice sounded eerie, like a hiss from a snake. _

My eyes snapped open. The voice.. The voice. It sounded eerily familiar... I know! My old babysitter, Tia Marconi. She once left me alone in a dark room. When she came back, the shadows were gone and I had made a new friend. Tia Marconi was Gaea. Nice. Just what I always wanted. A psycho babysitter. Yay.

**A/N: What do you think of this intro. Here's who I have so far:**

**Rosalia Arcuri, daughter of Erebus**

Laura Potter, daughter of Hermes

Malcolm Fielder, son of Apollo

Lucas Kane, son of Hephaestus.

I need four or five more people, and SYOC entries will only be accepted through PM.


End file.
